


Irresistible

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: Things had always been complicated between Frank and Mr Way.Mr Way can't help but be worried about the dangers of their relationship, but Frank, and their love for each other, turns out to be irresistible.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this, or any of my other works, it means a lot to me. Really appreciate any comments and kudos as well, I hope you liked this.

"It's just... I can't... You...", Gerard stuttered, trying to get the words out in a way that wouldn't make Frank punch him in the face. 

"What Gerard? What is it, because you've been acting really weird and I want to know what's going on", Frank huffed. "So just fucking say it."

"I'm too old for you", Gerard whispered quickly before he could stop the words spilling from his mouth. 

"What?", Frank spat, whipping his head round to glare at his boyfriend.

"I'm too old for you", Gerard repeated. "You're too young for this, I'm too old for this, what else do you want me to say?"

"Gerard, how... How can you even say that?", Frank was stunned and trying to regain mental function before Gerard walked out or something equally frustrating. 

"It's always been a thing for us, Frankie. And now, I just, I can't keep you here when I'm not what's best for you. You're young and you deserve someone who can keep up with you and give you everything that you need and I can't... I can't give you that", Gerard shook his head, struggling to meet Frank's eyes as he tried to break up with him. 

"Gerard, don't be a prick", Frank snapped. "You don't get to tell me what I need or deserve because all I want is you, okay?"

"But we can't keep sneaking around like this Frank", Gerard glanced up at Frank, who was looking as though he did in fact want to punch something.

"Well let's not then", Frank argued.

"You know we can't be a couple in public, you know that", Gerard sighed, seeing no way out of the situation.

"But what if we could?", Frank asked quietly.

"But we can't. The school would find out, I would lose my job and probably go to prison and what good would that do? That's if it got that far, because your parents might just kill me first", Gerard laughed darkly, imagining himself in a prison jumpsuit whilst Linda Iero tried to physically rip him apart in court. 

"We could leave, we could leave town and not come back and-"

"Frank, stop. You know we can't do that", Gerard interrupted, shifting closer to Frank on the small sofa.

"But Gerard... I can't lose this, I can't lose you", Frank murmured, burying his head in his hands. 

And it took all of Gerard's will power to not comfort Frank because he just couldn't. He was trying to break it off to protect Frank for fucks sake, he couldn't even look at the sobbing boy on his sofa. Frank would be better off without him, Gerard told himself, because it wasn't right for them to be together. It wasn't just the age gap, it was wrong in everyone's eyes because Gerard was in a position of authority and he had abused that in the worst way. Except he had never pressured Frank into anything, Frank had initiated everything and Gerard was swept along in the beautiful green of his eyes. But now it was time for Gerard to take control because sure, this relationship could ruin his life, but it could ruin Frank's life in a way that was far worse if left to continue. 

"I'm sorry", Gerard rolled his lips into his mouth, desperate not to cry as well. 

"So that's it? You're done with me?", Frank said bitterly, raising his tear stained face to stare at Gerard. Gerard flinched at the hurt in Frank's eyes, looking away instead of at the mess he had created. 

"Frank... I don't know what else to say", Gerard said pleadingly. 

"I guess I should leave then", Frank said suddenly, wiping his face with a sleeve and jumping up from the sofa. 

Gerard didn't say anything, just stared at the floor guiltily as Frank grabbed his bags and walked towards the door. 

"You're not even going to try and stop me?", Frank's voice broke slightly at the end of his sentence, the raw pain seeping into his words.

"I think it's for the best", Gerard said carefully, sucking in a breath. 

"Fuck you Gerard... Fuck you", Frank breathed, slamming the door behind him. He leaned back against the door, hoping for an achingly long second that Gerard would run after him, but the moment ended and Frank was still alone. He shook himself and walked away, thoughts of Gerard already clouding his mind. 

And as the hours went by, those thoughts grew stronger and more frequent until every waking moment (and even some sleeping ones) was occupied by Gerard. Frank skipped school the next day, unable to bear seeing Gerard in his detached, professional form, choosing to wallow at home instead. He couldn't believe that it was all over, that Gerard was done with him and the relationship just didn't exist anymore because really, it was one of the few things keeping Frank going. 

He dragged himself to school the day after, making an extra effort to look good just to spite Gerard. Frank didn't want Gerard to think that he was devastated by what had happened, even though he was, but Frank walked into school with his head held high. Frank dreaded English class, a looming sense of inevitability filling him as he walked towards the English room. Through the window he could see Gerard - or Mr Way as he should be now known - shuffling papers around on his desk, glancing over at Frank's empty seat every few seconds as though expecting him to magically appear. Frank grinned sourly to himself and took a deep breath, walking into class. 

Frank refused to meet Mr Way's eye, he just made his way to his seat quietly and sat down, unpacking his things. The rest of the class chattered whilst Mr Way waited at the front, eyes resting solely on Frank. He knew that it would be easier if he stopped caring but it wasn't that easy. Of course he still wanted to be with Frank but it wasn't the right thing to do, so Gerard decided to be selfless and sacrifice his own desires for Frank's safety. 

The lesson passed without incident, Mr Way checking on Frank whenever he got the chance but Frank ignored him, staring at his book instead. Naturally, Frank had noticed all of the staring from Mr Way and smiled to himself, determined to make Mr Way miss him. He would flaunt himself, make him jealous and Frank was absolutely certain that he would get Gerard back because he was honestly falling apart without him. 

Throughout the lesson, Frank moved closer to Pete Wentz, fuckboy extraordinaire, in an attempt to annoy Mr Way. Frank flirted, playfully pushing Pete away whilst batting his eyelashes, checking that Mr Way was watching all the while. Pete sucked it up, heavily flirting back and even grabbing hold of Frank's hand at one point. Gerard blew air out of his nose shortly, irritated by Frank's behaviour only because it was really quite disruptive for the whole class, not because he hated to see Frank with anyone else. 

As Frank and Pete went to leave the classroom (still holding hands), Gerard called out Frank's name, gesturing for him to come to the front. Everyone else had filed out and it was just the two of them left in the intimidating silence of the class room. 

"How are you getting on Frank?", Mr Way asked carefully, leaning against his desk in the most casually awkward way possible. 

"I'm fine", Frank replied, smiling in a way that he knew would get under Gerard's skin. 

"Really? Where were you yesterday?", Gerard frowned.

"I don't really think that's any of your business, Mr Way", Frank said coldly. 

"Frank, please. Don't call me that when it's just the two of us", Gerard winced, hating the name that meant they couldn't be together. 

"But I thought there was no 'us'. You made that pretty clear the other day", Frank raised an eyebrow because really, he would find the whole thing amusing if it wasn't messing with his head. 

"I didn't... That's not what I said", Gerard shook his head, taken aback by the confidence of the boy. "I said that you were too young for me, that's all."

"Well I wasn't too young when I was sucking your dick was I?", Frank scoffed. 

"Frank! You can't say stuff like that here", Gerard argued, wide eyed at Frank's manner. 

"Well I can't say it here, I can't say it at home, so where can I say it? Did you ever consider that your place was the only one I had to speak freely but now it's gone so what am I supposed to do?", Frank rolled his eyes at the tears that had begun to spring up. 

"Frank, we really can't have this conversation here. How about I meet you after school and we talk?", Gerard offered before he could stop himself. 

"Sure, whatever", Frank sniffed, turning away so that Gerard couldn't see his watering eyes.

"See you then Frank", Gerard smiled slightly and Frank left the room. 

Gerard scolded himself for offering to see Frank again because he knew he should be avoiding him at all costs to make it easier. Unfortunately he just couldn't stay away from Frank and he didn't want to either, just leaving him to feel guilty as he looked forward to seeing Frank after school. The end of the day came quickly and Frank waited around the corner from school in the usual place, except now he was filled with dread and not excitement. Gerard pulled up a few minutes later, sending Frank a tight smile as he climbed into the car and they drove silently to Gerard's place. 

They settled into Gerard's apartment, Frank choosing the sofa whilst Gerard opted for the single chair, leaving him a distance from Frank. Frank appeared to have lost all confidence from earlier, he was just tired and wanted his loving boyfriend back. 

"So, we should probably talk...", Gerard trailed off, not knowing what to say once it actually came to it. "Frank, look at me."

"Happy now?", Frank snapped, lifting  his eyes to look at Gerard.

"No actually. I want you to talk to me, tell me what's going on in your head", Gerard said forcefully. 

"Why should I? You obviously don't care", Frank sulked bitterly. 

"Frank, I promise you that I care. I really do, that's not why I ended it between us", Gerard explained.

"That's not what it looks like from over here", Frank argued.

"I ended it because it's not safe for us to continue. If people found out about us, it would all be over and it would hurt both of us, I don't think we should take that risk", Gerard said sadly.

"But it's not what I want! I know you probably think I'm an immature kid but you can't just make all the decisions in this relationship. I clearly can't force you to stay with me but I don't think you really want to end it", Frank protested.

"Of course I don't want to end it, but I know what it could do to us, so why shouldn't I?", Gerard sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. 

"Why shouldn't you end it?", Frank repeated dumbly, standing up to shout at Gerard. "You know why the fuck you shouldn't end it!"

"No I don't, why shouldn't I end it?", Gerard yelled back, rising from the chair which rocked dangerously with the force of Gerard's movement. 

"Because... Because... Because I fucking love you!", Frank cried, swallowing thickly. 

Gerard stopped short, his mouth dropping open at Frank's sudden declaration of love. If was the first time either of them had ever said those words, and Gerard had always thought that he would be the first one to say it but Frank had beaten him to the punch. Gerard was shocked, Frank wasn't usually so open about his feelings and Gerard wasn't sure how to react. So he just went with instinct and surged towards Frank, grabbing him into his arms and kissing him hard. 

Frank pushed back against Gerard, tugging at his hair and clothing and whatever Frank could get his hands on, a desperate passion exploding from within them. Gerard shoved Frank up against the wall, pushing his body over him and stroking his hands across Frank's face as though it was the last time - which, for all Gerard knew, it might be.

Gerard pulled back suddenly, his face pink and his lips swollen, focusing his eyes intensely on Frank. 

"Did you mean that?", Gerard whispered, his breathing heavy. "Do you mean that?"

Frank nodded slowly, brushing his hand along Gerard's cheek. 

"I love you", Frank breathed, biting on his lip to suppress his grin. He had no idea whether Gerard would say it back but he couldn't help but hope. 

"I love hearing you say that", Gerard smiled. "And despite all my reservations and fears, I love you too."

Frank let out a small laugh of relief and pulled Gerard towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling them close together. He deepened the kiss, licking at Gerard's lip and then into his mouth, the heady taste of Gerard going straight to the bottom of his stomach.

"To your room", Frank gasped, pushing Gerard away. Gerard nodded and hurried into the bedroom, pulling Frank towards him immediately. 

"You love me?", Gerard asked, wanting to hear Frank say it again. 

"I love you, you annoyingly beautiful idiot", Frank grinned so hard his cheeks began to ache but he didn't even care because Gerard loved him back and that was all that mattered. 

"I love you", Gerard grinned back. "Now come here and let me show you."

Frank swallowed and practically launched himself at Gerard, both of them falling on the bed. Frank scrambled on top, pulling at Gerard's tie to kiss him hard and open mouthed. Gerard fumbled with Frank's belt buckle, wanting into his pants as soon as he could, shoving them down and stroking Frank through his boxers. Frank yanked at Gerard shirt, not even caring that buttons flew off in all directions, before pulling his own shirt over his head. Gerard shucked his pants off, grinning up at Frank happily. Gerard was looking at him with such intensity that Frank could only describe as the deepest love he'd ever felt, and he had to shove forward to kiss him. 

"Gee, c'mon", Frank panted. "Please, I need you."

Frank rolled off him and onto his back, pulling Gerard on top of him. Gerard pushed Frank's thighs apart and settled between them, rolling his hips against him. Frank's head fell back against the pillow, the friction making his cock even harder. He needed Gerard to get inside him before he came in his pants like the innocent teenager he was. 

"Yeah Frankie, lift up", Gerard pulled away, slapping Frank's thigh gently as Frank lifted his hips so Gerard could get his boxers off. Gerard yanked his own off and slid back against Frank, grinding their bare skin together. 

Gerard kissed down Frank's chest, his tongue tracing patterns across the skin until he reached Frank's cock. He licked the tip and slid down quickly, taking Frank into his mouth. Frank moaned, struggling to keep himself under control and not thrust his hips up into Gerard's face. Gerard pulled off but kept licking down across Frank's balls, then further down to Frank's hole. Frank lost it when Gerard pressed his tongue inside Frank, the gentle pressure reminding him of the feeling of getting fucked, his cock throbbing harder and his thighs shaking. Gerard licked further, dipping his tongue in and out of Frank, loosening the muscle and getting him ready. 

When he thought Frank was ready for it, Gerard slid a finger inside his hole, making Frank cry out, his hands fisting the sheets. Gerard pinned his legs open with his forearm and kept pushing, fucking his finger into Frank and adding a second once Frank was ready. He slipped in a third for good measure but Frank was begging by that point, sobbing Gerard's name and curses. Gerard knew it was time because there was only so many of Frank's desperate moans that he could listen to without losing control. 

He crawled up Frank's body, pressing between his legs and lining up his cock with Frank's hole. Frank lifted Gerard's chin so he could look into his eyes as Gerard pressed in, but his own eyes closed from the intense pressure. His mouth fell open and his legs wrapped around Gerard's waist, pulling him in until he was all the way inside.

Gerard paused, stroking a finger across Frank's cheek. "Baby, open your eyes, I want to look at you."

Frank opened his eyes and looked up at Gerard, sharing a moment of true intimacy. 

"I love you", Gerard whispered, his breath tickling Frank's ear. "You're so beautiful Frankie."

"I love you too", Frank breathed, drawing Gerard in for a gentle kiss. "Now fuck me."

"Demanding", Gerard smirked.

Frank's reply was lost in a moan as Gerard fucked into him, a deep thrust rendering him incapable of speaking. Gerard kept up a pace, moving in and out of Frank, building the tension between them as they both edged closer to release. Frank pushed against Gerard's back with his ankle, gesturing for him to go harder, to fuck him deeper. 

"Gee, fuck", Frank choked, clenching his hole and making Gerard moan against his neck. "You better come in me fucker."

"Jesus Frankie", Gerard gasped, his hips stuttering as he shoved into Frank, coming inside him. 

He quickly reached around and stroked Frank's cock, thumbing at the slit to get him off, making him spill over his stomach. Gerard slipped out of Frank, breathing heavily as he watched his come drip down Frank's thighs. He rolled onto the sheets beside Frank, catching his breath while Frank snuggled into his side, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder.

"Fuckin' love you", Frank breathed, nuzzling at Gerard's chest affectionately.

"Yeah?", Gerard grinned. "Love you more."

"Impossible", Frank shook his head, unable to stop smiling at the man he loved.


End file.
